Anniversary
by xxivxo
Summary: Fanfic Request on Tumblr. It's their one month anniversary, and Yosuke is hoping to say a certain phrase. YuxYosuke.


_Anniversary_

* * *

Yosuke was nervous.

He clutched his over-night bag in his hand, the date resonating in his mind over and over again.

**Today was their one month anniversary.**

It had been one month since they had accidentally kissed, and one month since they realized how much they really _liked_ each other.

Yosuke was nervous though, not because he was staying over. No that had become a usual occurrence.

It was the fact that he wanted to say something that hadn't been said before.

Those three words that to be reserved only for the most sincere of moments. The overwhelming feelings that were constantly berating his chest in the other's presence was signifying that feeling to be true. And the more they went out and fought, training, risked not coming back home alive, it made him feel the need to say it more and more every day that they spent together.

So there they sat, on the futon, watching some random movie. Their bodies were close together, hands joining every now and then. During the unimportant moments of the movie they ended up leaning closer, kisses being exchanged, at some points it grew rather heated.

As the movie got increasingly boring, Yu ended up pushing the other back onto the futon, leaning down to kiss onto his lips in a gentle way, but still firm with how eager the kisses continued on.

The feeling was intensifying, almost hurting Yosuke's chest as he had his arms wrapped so tightly around the figure lying on him. His fingers clutched at the grey t-shirt that matched perfectly with _his_ eyes.

Without thinking, the words slipped out in a whisper that was so low, only one listening intently would've been able to hear it. Their mouths remained mere inches apart; every syllable of what Yosuke said could be felt moving over the other's lips.

"I love you…"

Yu had very keen hearing, so he easily picked up on what was said to him so softly, as if it had been a secret between the two of them.

It would've been a lie for him to deny the truth behind those words. The phrase was something he only reserved for someone he truly cared for, and as he stared into brown eyes-he knew that the other had become that and so much more.

They'd been through so much together, experienced so much pain and happiness, and were always there for each other no matter what. The concept of loving a person, if anyone, he would want it to be Yosuke.

So, with that smile that was nothing but genuine, he whispered back just as softly, a happiness swelling so deep within him that it might explode.

"I love you too."

Blushing darkly, Yosuke instantly buried his face against the crook of his lover's neck. It was a great relief to know that he wasn't alone in feeling that deep connection. It would've made him cry, well it was a little, but he was doing his best to hold it back.

"Don't start crying, you know you don't like me hugging you when you do."

"Shut up."

The mutual banter kicked in for a second just as Yu was finally able to stare back at brown eyes again. With another smile, he leaned up off the other, moving over to the bed while making sure he followed all the while.

As they fell onto the more comfortable mattress, Yosuke let himself fall into an embrace with the other, his face laying gently along his neck. The gentle scent made him feel so calm, the warmth radiating between them making him feel just as safe.

"You know what today is right?"

Yu chuckled lowly. Such a girly thing for him to be pondering on.

"I do."

"What is it?"

Leaning up, he stared down at grey eyes as if to await a proper answer.

"Our one month anniversary."

With a smirk, Yu pressed on. "Did you get me anything?"

Yosuke blushed, suddenly stammering as he poked onto his lover's chest. "I thought **I** would be enough. Why, did _you _get me anything?"

"I gave you my heart, myself, and now you have all of my love too."

The words made Yosuke unable to stop the red from appearing on his cheeks. He could only stare back at the other before leaning down to silently kiss him at first.

"I _**guess**_ that's enough."

He'd vaguely mumbled into the kiss a few seconds later, and Yu could only find himself laughing as he ran and arm around the skinny frame, cuddling him closer against himself.

"I hope it's always enough."

"It will be."

Both smiled, gentle sighs of 'I love you' being breathed into their passionate kisses as their cuddling gradually grew into something more intimate.

Every kiss, touch, and hug made them fall more in love. That was only the first anniversary of many to come.

_~ fin._


End file.
